prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock Lesnar/Event history
The following is a list of events that Brock Lesnar has participated in. 2002 *May 19 - WWE Judgment Day at Gaylord Entertainment Center in Nashville, Tennessee: Brock Lesnar & Paul Heyman defeated the Hardy Boys (Jeff & Matt Hardy) *August 6 - WWE Friday Night SmackDown in Richmond: Brock Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) defeated Hulk Hogan by submission when Hogan passed out while in a side gut-wrench bear-hug *August 25 - WWE SummerSlam at Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, NY: Brock Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) pinned WWE Undisputed Champion The Rock to win the championship *September 19 - WWE SmackDown: WWE Champion Brock Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) defeated John Cena to retain the title *October 20 - WWE No Mercy in Little Rock: WWE Champion Brock Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) pinned The Undertaker in Hell in a Cell after hitting the F-5 *December 19 - WWE SmackDown taping at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Brock Lesnar squashed Shannon Moore 2003 *March 16 - WWE house show at the SunDome in Tampa: Brock Lesnar beat John Cena *March 30 - WWE WrestleMania XIX at Safeco Field in Seattle: Brock Lesnar pinned WWE Champion Kurt Angle to regain the championship *May 18 - WWE Judgment Day in Charlotte: WWE Champion Brock Lesnar beat The Big Show in a Stretcher match to retain the title *June 12 - WWE Smackdown in Orlando, Florida: WWE Champion Brock Lesnar and The Big Show fought to a no contest when the ring collapsed after Lesnar superplexed the Big Show * September 18-WWE Smackdown in Raleigh, North Carolina: Brock Lesnar would defeat Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship in a 60-minute Iron Match with a score of 5-4 2004 *February 15 - WWE No Way Out at the Cow Palace in San Francisco: Eddie Guerrero pinned WWE Champion Brock Lesnar after hitting the frog splash to win the championship *March 14 - WWE WrestleMania XX at Madison Square Garden in New York: Goldberg pinned Brock Lesnar 2012 *April 2 - The night after WWE WrestleMania XXVIII Brock Lesnar returned to the WWE after a 8-year absence and F-5'd John Cena. *April 29 - WWE Extreme Rules at the AllState Arena in suburban Chicago: John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar in an extreme rules match. *April 30 - On Raw, WWE's Chief Operating Officer Triple H refused to give in to Brock Lesnar's unreasonable contract demands, starting a feud between the duo and resulting in Lesnar attacking Triple H and breaking Triple H's arm. *August 13 - On Raw Shawn Michaels would arrive to state he would be in Triple H's corner at SummerSlam but Brock would arrive and confront Michaels and break his arm. *August 19 - WWE SummerSlam at the Staples Center in Los Angeles: Brock Lesnar would defeat Triple H. 2013 *April 7 - WWE WrestleMania XXIX at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford: With his career on the line Triple H defeated Brock Lesnar in a "No Holds Barred" Match. *May 19 - WWE Extreme Rules at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis: Brock Lesnar defeated Triple H in a steel cage. *August 18 - WWE SummerSlam at the Staples Center in Los Angeles: Brock Lesnar defeated CM Punk in a No disqualification Match. *December 30 - On Raw, Brock Lesnar returned with Paul Heyman to announce his intentions to challenge the winner of the match between Orton and Cena. Lesnar then called out any wrestler who wanted to stop him, which resulted in Mark Henry answering the challenge and the two brawling until Lesnar ended the brawl with an F-5. 2014 *January 6 - On Raw, Mark Henry challenged Lesnar again only to have Lesnar dislocate his elbow with the Kimura Lock. Following this, Big Show came out and confronted Lesnar, which lead to a short physical confrontation between the two. *January 26 - WWE Royal Rumble at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh: Brock Lesnar defeated the Big Show. *February 24 - On Raw, a returning Brock Lesnar, along with his manager Paul Heyman, showed up to Raw to voice their complaints about not having Lesnar in the title match at WrestleMania. To appease them, Triple H gave them a contract which allowed Lesnar to challenge anyone to a match at WrestleMania as long as it did not involve Orton or Batista in the title match. Neither Lesnar nor Heyman wanted anything to do with the open challenge and decided to leave as they felt that anyone else would not be a big enough challenge. As if to respond to that statement, The Undertaker returned and stared Lesnar down, signaling him to challenge his undefeated WrestleMania streak. Lesnar signed the contract and pressed the pen against Undertaker's chest for him to sign, Undertaker answered by stabbing the pen into Lesnar's hand and chokeslamming him through the conference table. *April 6 - WWE WrestleMania XXX at the Superdome in New Orleans: Brock Lesnar defeated The Undertaker thus ending The Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania events at 21-1. *July 21 - On Raw, Brock Lesnar returned to the WWE and was chosen by WWE COO Triple H to face Cena at SummerSlam for the championship. *August 11 - On Raw, Brock Lesnar along with Paul Heyman interrupted Hulk Hogan's birthday celebration, but left once John Cena arrived. *August 17 - WWE SummerSlam at the Staples Center in Los Angeles: Brock Lesnar delivered 16 suplexes and 2 F-5's to defeat John Cena and capture the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in one of the most one sided title matches in WWE history. *August 18 - On Raw, Brock Lesnar was presented with a brand new WWE World Heavyweight Title by both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. * September 21 - WWE Night Of Champions at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee: Lesnar would defend his title against John Cena but the match ended in DQ after Seth Rollins attempted cash in on Lesnar. (This would also be Lesnar's last ppv match of 2014) 2015 2016 *July 7 - On Smackdown LIVE, Brock Lesnar vs. Randy Orton is announced to take place at Summerslam. *July 19 - Brock Lesnar gets drafted to WWE Monday Night RAW at the 2016 WWE Draft *August 1 - On Monday Night RAW, Randy Orton invades Monday Night RAW and RKOs Brock Lesnar *August 2 - On Smackdown LIVE, Brock Lesnar invades Smackdown and attacks Randy Orton. *August 15 - On Monday Night RAW, Heath Slater interrupts Brock Lesnar and goes to Suplex City. *August 21 - At Summerslam 2016, Brock Lesnar defeats Randy Orton by TKO *August 21 - At Summerslam 2016, after Brock Lesnar defeated Randy Orton, he F5s Shane McMahon *October 10 - On Monday Night RAW, Brock Lesnar challenges Goldberg. *November 20 - At Survivor Series 2016, Goldberg defeats Brock Lesnar in 1 minute and 26 seconds. *November 28 - On Monday Night RAW, Paul Heyman announces Brock Lesnar would enter Royal Rumble 2017 2017 *January 16 - On Monday Night RAW, Brock Lesnar confronts the Royal Rumble participants. *January 29 - At the Royal Rumble, Brock Lesnar eliminated Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, and Enzo Amore but then gets eliminated by Goldberg. *January 30 - Brock Lesnar challenges Goldberg to fight at WrestleMania 33 *February 6 - Goldberg accepts Brock Lesnar's Challenge *March 5 - Goldberg beats Kevin Owens for the Universal Championship, changing the Wrestlemania match into a championship match. *April 2 - Brock Lesnar defeats Goldberg for the first time and becomes the new Universal Champion. *July 9 - Brock Lesnar defeats Samoa Joe for the Universal Championship and retains. *July 31 - RAW General Manager, Kurt Angle, announces a Fatal 4 Way at SummerSlam 2017 for the Universal Championship between Brock Lesnar, Samoa Joe, Roman Reigns, and Braun Strowman. *July 31 - Paul Heyman announces if Brock Lesnar loses at SummerSlam 2017, him and Brock leave WWE. *August 20 - Brock Lesnar defeats Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe, and Braun Strowman at SummerSlam 2017 for the Universal Championship and retains. *August 21 - Braun Strowman attacks Brock Lesnar. *September 11 - Braun Strowman attacks Brock Lesnar again. *September 18 - Braun Strowman and Brock Lesnar have an interview. *September 24 - Brock Lesnar defeats Braun Strowman at No Mercy 2017 for the Universal Championship and retains. External links * Brock Lesnar Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Wrestler event history